Magic, Drama,
Plot The episode begins with Mason, Bowser, SMG4, Toad, Luigi, Mario, Tari, Princess Peach, Bowser Jr., and Meggy all decked out in armor, carrying weapons (except for Tari and Princess Peach), and trecking across a desert. Bowser then stops and asks exactly why they are walking in the desert anyways. The scene cuts to everyone sitting around a table with a board game out on the table. Figures resembling everyone are all bunched up in an orange area on the board. Mason says he is only there because he loved playing Magic, Drama, & Action. SMG4 facepalms says they are in the desert and are trying to find the ultra diamond. Tari asks what the ultra diamond does. SMG4 says it can teleport them to space. Mason then breaks the fourth wall and tells SMG4 they already did an episode where they went to space. Principal Of The Thing then jumps into frame and hits Mason and teleports him away while saying "No Breaking The Fourth Wall In The Halls!". SMG4 then says they need to go to space anyways. It then cuts back to the desert and everyone continues walking. They come across a town and meet a Shopkeeper. He sells them some items, offers a place to stay the night, and the next morning points them to the direction of the Ultra Diamond, and they head that way with the Shopkeeper wishing them good luck and waving them off. They come across a river and SMG4 tells eeveryone to roll a dice. Everyone except Mario rolls the dice and everyone except for Toad and Mario lands higher than 5. Mario simply jumps into the river without rolling the dice and clogs the river, and Toad falls off the raft everyone is using. Both Mario and Toad get swept away and go off the waterfall and the cliff and presumably die. It then cuts to a montage of everyone exploring. Princess Peach is kidnapped by robbers, SMG4 is crushed by a Thwomp, Toad falls down an infinite abyss. Tari and Meggy quit to watch teen vampire soap operas. Eventually, just Mason, Luigi, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. are left. Master Hand, SMG4, and SMG3 then show up and kill Bowser Jr.. Bowser then activates self healing. Bowser and Mason shoot SMG4 but nothing happens. SMG4 says he is invincible and laughs but Mason just smacks him and kills him. Bowser is then thrown into an infinite abyss. Mason then uppercuts SMG3 and kills him. Master Hand then challenges Mason to an arm wrestling match. Mason starts and is losing heavily when he gets a burst of strength and his muscle grows to extreme size. However, it pans out and it turns out his muscle is still tiny compared to Master Hand. Master Hand then slams Mason through the planet. A few moments later, Mason reappears in a chinese military outfit and shoots Master Hand dead with a shotgun. Mason smiles and text appears saying in gold "YOU WIN!". Characters * Mason * Tari * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Princess Peach * Meggy * SMG4 * Mario * Luigi * Shopkeeper * Principal Of The Thing * Robbers * Thwomp * SMG3 * Master Hand * Waluigi Continuitity * This episode takes place sometime after "To Space!". Category:Episodes Category:Magic, Drama, & Action